


Dream Of Me

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Reader-Insert, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: Imagine falling asleep on Bill’s shoulder while the two of you are studying for your O.W.L.s.





	Dream Of Me

You were beyond tired, regular classes, Quidditch practice and your group study session taking absolutely everything out of you even though it was only 6 o’clock at night and you still hadn’t gone down to the Great Hall for supper. What you wouldn’t give to just throw yourself onto your bed and sleep for the next 100 years; perhaps you could steal a vial of Sleeping Draught from Snape’s supplies after dinner. 

With your O.W.L exams coming up soon you had been busier than normal, never seeming to have a single moment to yourself anymore as you instead spent every second of the day studying, taking the many textbooks that you used with you no matter where you went, finding yourself reading and revising during the bath most days and even going as far as to walk around with your nose stuck in a book while at Hogsmeade when you were supposed to be letting yourself relax.

The reason for your endless amount of studying that never seemed as though you had done enough of was so that you would be able to get your dream job when you left Hogwarts’s hallowed halls, planning to work alongside your best friend and love of your life Billy Weasley at Gringotts as a curse-breaking duo.

You and Bill had meet around a month into your first year at Hogwarts, having never really noticed each other beforehand due to the fact that you were in different houses and that you sat at the opposite ends of the classroom (Bill typically sitting near the front while you sat more in the back) whenever you had lessons together. 

It was on a cold October day when you and Bill officially meet each other, the two of you both reaching for the same textbook so that you could work on the assignment from transfiguration that Professor McGonagall had set. There was only one copy of the book in the library at the time and not wanting to anger Madame Prince the pair of you quickly decided that you would share the textbook, sitting beside each other at one of the many desks writing down everything that you would need to get a high enough mark.

From there the friendship between you and Bill began to bloom, spending every moment that you possibly could together, from sitting at each other’s tables in the Great Hall during meals to working alongside one another on every piece of homework you produced. In fact, that Christmas you had received your very own Weasley sweater knitted by Bill’s mother in your favourite colour, the redhead writing about you so often in his letters home that his family already considered you an honorary member despite the fact that Bill was the only Weasley you had ever meet. 

It wasn’t until your 4th year when things began to change between the two of you, when you started to notice just how handsome Bill actually was and quickly finding yourself crushing on your best friend alongside practically every other girl in your year group and even a number of the girls in the year groups below you.

However much to your surprise your developing feelings for your best friend didn’t surprise anyone at school, the teachers, the other students, both yours and Bill’s parents who seemed to have been planning your wedding ever since your first year and even Bill himself hadn’t been shocked to figure out that you liked him, the redhead having been crushing on you hard ever since your second year after you had stood up for him against a group of older Slytherin boys who had been bullying him. 

Ever since then Bill had been waiting for exactly the right moment to confess his feeling to you and had found that moment during the Christmas holidays that year when you had spent Boxing Day at the Burrow while your parents visited their friends.

It was underneath one of the many sets of mistletoe that the twins had put up in every corner of the house hoping to catch the two of you under where Bill confessed his feelings, telling you that he had been in love with you for years and hoped that you would be his girlfriend. You couldn’t have been happier to hear his confession, thinking that you would have to keep your own feelings a secret forever because you were so scared of being rejected by him. You were so happy in fact that you had found yourself flinging your arms around his neck and snogging him right there in front of his family, whom all seemed to cheer, happy that the two of you had finally gotten together.

Ever since then the two of you had been practically inseparable, Bill even going as far as to sneak you into the Gryffindor common room most nights, none of the other Gryffindor students seemed to mind that you were in their tower. In fact you were universally liked by most of the school that you imagined that you could go into anyone’s dormitories and not have your presence questioned, your willingness to help other no matter what and your skills on the Quidditch pitch boosting your popularity immensely, especially after you had been approached by a scout last year when you had won your house the cup.

And it was in the Gryffindor common room where you currently found yourself, snuggling up close to your favourite redhead on one of the many sofas while a small mountain of textbooks surrounded the two of you, every date night lately becoming another study session for your O.W.L exams that would be upon you any day now. 

However, despite the fact that you really wanted to listen to Bill’s incredible voice drone on as he read out loud from your potions textbook you couldn’t keep your eyes open, the tiredness from your busy day and the warmth from the fireplace all combining together until you could stay awake no longer, finding yourself drifting off to sleep then and there as you leant up close against Bill’s firm shoulder.

However just before you managed to make it into dreamland you heard Bill’s voice pause from his reading to instead gently say something that definitely wasn’t in any textbook in the word never mind in Hogwarts. His words causing a small smile to appear on your face as you at last fell asleep, your thoughts on him and him alone.

“Dream of me love.”


End file.
